ecclesiafandomcom-20200213-history
Armaan
Armaan was born in New Jersey, and attended the same school as Romeo, Ed, Nando, and Mike. He is of Indian decent. he despises curry and bathes to not have a disgusting pungent odor everytime he lifts his arm. He is in a committed relationship with Kim. Armaan had many problems throughout high school and would often find himself in situations most people would find very strange and intolerable for a high school student. He has an unimaginable love for doom metal and motorcycles. Armaan is known to of never been allowed to participate in ranked 5s unless it was part of Romeos team TheGreasyCowFuckers. Video game rank was much to important to of allowed him to play on the main team. He was known as an intent feeder, and flamer. Often going to the lengths of spending an entire 30 min game playing urgot typing to one person about how their autistic brother should be decapitated and through fucked by a well en doused black man. He is the only person from Romeos group to continue in the main group besides Romeo himself. 2013 Armaan was part of Romeos group prior to Romeo joining the main group in 2014. Armaan, Romeo, Suman, Ed, and Parthiv would often queue up games of league and intent feed together. Surprisingly riots shitty banning system back then only ever got them 1 two week ban each. He was known for his trademarked ghost ignite vladimir, and triforce Shaco. His gaming sessions would often be interrupted by his dickhead father who would snap his laptops in half. 2014 Armaan was held back and continued reaching new levels of retardation. He would often scream very loudly at the lunch table, and motion towards hot blonde girl like he was finger banging her. He used to throw coffee on Ed. Some say he is the main cause of Ed's corruption along with Romeo. He'd bring his guitar into school to appear cool, but everyone just thought he was a giant fucking faggot. Some would regard him as a bully to lackey kid suman. (insert picture of jockey from LFD2 here) 2015 Armaan continued his endeavors in life, and would cause many many controversies in school. There will be a seperate article for them as putting them into the summaries would make them to big. This is the year he would often play skyrim sex mods in study hall. 2016-current year Armaan graduated high school and is currently attending community college. He works at Kings. He is still an active member of the group, and butts heads with twin. He refuses to play league of legends and plays a warlock in WoW. He still has a bedtime. 2018 Armaan was recently put into a mental institution and is now awaiting to be fired from his job at kings. His parents house was yet again invaded by 7 police men with their guns drawn ready to take down the menace known as "foxstorm99" by some. He used his one phone call to see if Romeo could help him. Romeo did not pick up.